


This Love

by iconis



Category: Popslash
Genre: Cartercest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-12
Updated: 2004-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron thinks he's found it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

Their dip in the sea is in no way planned. Nick stops the car suddenly on his way to take Aaron home and grins widely.

"C'mon! Swim with me, bro."

Aaron realizes he's grinning right back at Nick, his enthusiasm spreading to him too, like always. When Aaron was younger, he thought it made him look so cool, acting indifferent. Aaron grins to himself and knows he's having much more fun now. Aaron speeds up his steps and jumps onto Nick's back, laughing right in Nick's ear.

In the sea, they frolic around like two over-eager puppies; Aaron feels a spark of self-consciousness when he sees the girl with the camera on the shore. But then Nick pulls him close, against his chest, murmuring -- just us, bro, it's just us -- and grins infectiously, Aaron can't help but laugh just from the freedom of it all and proceeds to use every single inch of power in his body to dunk Nick under the surface.

Later, when Aaron's sure they're alone, he lies down on the blanket that Nick has spread to the sand and sighs, smiling.

"Weren't you in a hurry somewhere?"

Nick has closed his eyes and he smiles just a little.

"Nah. It can wait. C'mere."

Nick pulls Aaron closer, against his side. Nick's skin is so hot compared to his that Aaron shivers, sighing shakily.

"You cold?" Nick wraps his arm tighter around Aaron, pulling the free side of the blanket over him.

"Not really. Just a little."

Aaron runs his fingers so slowly along the familiar plains of Nick's chest, outlining the curve of his pec. Nick shifts a little under his touch and there it is, the cool metal sliding against Aaron's fingers. His chest tightens just a little; the goosebumps he can feel on Nick's skin and his little shuddery sigh make him brush the fleshy pad of his thumb against the slightly distended nub. The noise Nick makes is out of this world.

Aaron shifts a little, slipping his thigh between Nick's legs. The wet, sticky shorts feel repulsive against his skin and Aaron slides his hands down, shimmying, pulling his shorts off under the blanket. Nick is still and quiet, not inviting his touch in anyway but Aaron knows what he wants and how to make Nick want it too.

"Take them off?" Aaron's voice is so quiet and low he wonders if Nick even heard him. Then Nick shifts, sitting up just a little and a second later all Aaron can feel his warm, damp skin against his. The feeling is so familiar and frightening at the same time that Aaron freezes for a moment. Every time he touches Nick it feels like the first time.

Nick tugs Aaron closer, and they relax slowly, together. Aaron's fingers are skating along Nick's side and he nuzzles his chest experimentally, breathing hotly against his skin. His tongue snakes out to touch the ring that is piercing Nick's nipple. Nick shivers a little and Aaron lets the ring slip into his mouth, suckling on it lightly, the tip of his tongue teasing the skin. The combination of seawater, metal and Nick explodes on Aaron's tongue and he can feel the low noise Nick makes deep in his throat reverberate against him.

"Not here, Aaron." Nick voice is breathy and a little hoarse. Aaron grins and leans up a little, looking at Nick. His voice is smooth, just a little teasing.

"I'd like to see you stop me, bro." His grin widens even more when he sees the exasperation in Nick's eyes.

And then Nick is pinning him against the ground, forehead pressed against Aaron's and they grin at each other. Nick leans and kisses Aaron briefly, just a press of lips against Aaron's and Aaron can't help himself, he's lifting his head and following Nick's mouth, suddenly kissing him deeply, the feel of the kiss totally different from the camaraderie and gentle teasing before.

Nick lets out a low, almost wounded sound - he's a pleasurable hot weight covering Aaron's body, his lips are moist and gently demanding on his and Aaron whimpers quietly, he has missed this so much. Aaron pushes at Nick, feebly trying to roll them over and it takes a moment but then Nick rolls them over. Aaron pulls back a bit, planting sweet little kisses on Nick's chin. He slides his fingers into Nick's hair and tugs his head back, kissing down Nick's throat. He grazes his teeth over Nick's adam's apple, sucking gently, loves to feel Nick's soft moans against his lips.

Nick’s hands rub Aaron’s hair and shoulders; Aaron slides lower and tongues the other ring, sucking it into his mouth, gently tugging on it, distending the nipple almost lewdly. Nick moans breathily, eyes closed in quiet pleasure. Aaron licks down, dipping his tongue into Nick’s navel - he knows he’s tickling Nick by the way he squirms under him and he grins a little - and presses a soft kiss on the little patch of golden hair just below it.

Aaron pulls back just a little, admiring Nick, loving the familiarity of his body. He leans closer, blowing cool air on the weeping crown of Nick’s cock and enjoys the achy moan he gets from Nick. He slides his hand up Nick’s thigh and wraps his hand around the base, squeezing gently. Nick throbs slowly in his hand and Aaron leans, licking the head wetly before letting it slips into his mouth. Aaron hums, pleased and his eyes drift shut, concentrating on the feel and taste of Nick.

Aaron loves to suck Nick, he loves everything about it. He's even grown to like that little noise in the back of head that tries to tell him loving his brother is somehow wrong. Aaron knows the voice might be right, he knows what he’s doing with Nick might not be healthy but he doesn't care. He does it for the right reasons, he does it for himself as much as Nick and that thought, it usually quiets the voices down. Aaron loves Nick, more than anything in the whole wide world, and as long it's like that, nothing he and Nick do can be wrong.

Nick shakes under Aaron's tongue; Aaron is swallowing slowly, licking Nick clean with light sweeps of his tongue and pulls back. He looks at Nick, still whimpering and flushed from the force of his orgasm and licks his lips, smiling slightly to himself. He slides up, lying on Nick's chest, and licks Nick's lips.

"I hope you don't think we're done here." Aaron can't keep the pure exhilaration he feels out of his voice and almost giggles at Nick's breathless whimper, before he remembers sixteen-year-olds aren't supposed to giggle, they're supposed to laugh. And then he looks at Nick and grins widely, realizing he really doesn't care what he supposed to do and what he can't do and buries his face in Nick's neck, grinning widely.

Nick wraps his arms around Aaron, still catching his breath.

"I'm never done with you, Aaron."

And even if Aaron hears the grin in Nick's voice and snickers quietly at the poorly veiled double-entendre, he can feel the real meaning of Nick's words in his tone, in the way his arms tighten around him and wonders if this is what people feel when they say someone is the love of their lives.


End file.
